InuYuki
by MirokuLuvr
Summary: The SaiYuki gang takes a wrong turn and end up in Fuedal Japan! What will happen next? Rating may change. Couples... I dunno
1. Prolouge

Ok, this is my first fanfic, so please, no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome. Specifically on keeping people in character.  
  
BOOM! "Wench!" Kagome stormed away from the clearing, leaving InuYasha face down in the dirt. "Sango, Miroku, I'm returning to my own time. I should be back in about four or five days." Sango wearily replied, "Okay Kagome." Miroku spoke up. "Kagome, do you need help getting to the well?" "No Miroku. I'll be fine." And with that, Kagome stormed off toward the well. Miroku looked slightly disappointed. Sango could only imagine what thoughts had been running through his perverted mind. She mentally shook herself.  
"Miroku, what do you think InuYasha did this time." Miroku seemed to ponder the question for a moment before responding. "I suppose it could be anything from being rude again, to a midnight meeting with Kikyo." Just then Shippo came running out of the woods. "Hey guys, where's Kagome?" "She went back to her own time Shippo." "What! Inu-Yasha did something again didn't he?" Before Sango or Miroku could respond, Shippo bounded off into the woods again, presumably in pursuit of Inu-Yasha. Sango looked worried. If he did met with Kikyo, then Shippo might not make it back here alive. With that thought she looked down at Kirara. "Kirara, go bring Shippo back." Kirara looked up at her and with a "mew," changed into her larger form. She flew over the trees and quickly spotted the kitsune. He was almost at the clearing where the distraught Inu-Yasha stood. Kirara dropped lower into the woods and snatched Shippo up in her mouth, just as he was about to enter the clearing. She flew over Inu-Yasha's head, and he looked up, then went racing back to where Sango and Miroku were resting. Kirara flew back and deposited the kitsune in Sango's lap before returning to her smaller form. Inu-Yasha came running out of the woods and stopped where Miroku and Sango sat. "Come on, we're going." They stood to confront Inu-yasha, but the hanyou was already walking off. Miroku ran to catch up with him. "Inu-Yasha, should we not wait for Lady Kagome?" All he got in return was a "Feh." Miroku sighed. There wouldn't be any arguing with Inu-Yasha when he was like this. Usually the monk could trick him into going after Kagome, most of the time by insulting him. Not this time.  
  
So, what do ya think? The Sai-Yuki gang will be in the next chapter. Soooooooooo... um...

Miroku: what she's trying to say is REVIEW!

Me: Oh, yeah. REVIEW!


	2. Lost

Thanks for the reviews! YAY! I'm glad you people like it. Anyway... now we're with the Sanzo Party. I'm forgetting something.

Miroku: The disclaimer.

ML: Oh yeah.

Miroku:You forgot it last time too.

ML: For both chapters one and two, I don't own Inu-Yasha or SaiYuki.

In Shangri-La,

Two Days After Kagome Left

"Hey, Sanzo. I don't think we're in Shangri-La anymore." "Shut up you stupid monkey!" Sanzo turned around any put his gun to the side of Goku's head. "Ya know, I hate to admit it, but I think the chimp has a point." "I agree, Sanzo. We do appear to be going in the wrong direction." Gojyo and Hakkai put their two cents in. Sanzo turned back around. "Shut up, and drive." "Yes sir," Hakkai replied.

Two hours later:

"Sanzooo..." Goku complained. Sanzo turned around so that he and Goku were nose-to-nose. "What?" "We're not in Shangri-La any more." "Feh. How would you know that?" "Have you looked around?" Sanzo turned back around and observed the scenery for the first time since Goku had last complained. "So we're traveling through forest. So what?" "We've been traveling through forest for an hour and a half."

Suddenly the Jeep sputtered and stalled. "Well, it appears Hakaryu's too tired to carry on." "Great," came Gojyo's sarcastic reply. "What do we do now? Walk?" Hakkai grinned. "Well actually..." Gojyo put his face in his hands. "You've gotta be kiddin' me."

The Sanzo Party trudged, on foot, through the forest. "Man, there's not even any fruit in these trees," Goku complained. He received a slap from Sanzo's infamous paper fan. "Shut up." "Hey guys," Hakkai called from up ahead. "I think I see the edge of the forest." Goku perked up. "Hey, Hakkai, do you see a village?" "Well, actually," Hakkai walked past the edge of the forest. "There appears to be a small village, just a few miles away." "Yes! Food!" The rest of the group walked past the tree line and continued on toward the village. Gojyo groaned. "You always think with your stomach, don't you?" "So what? Is that a bad thing?" "No, I'm just sayin' that you couldn't get any more animal-like if you tried, chimp." "Yeah, well it's better than only thinking about girls, you pervy kappa!" "What! Why you stupid little monkey!" Sanzo groaned. Hakkai grinned. "Well, at least we're almost at the village."

So... What did you think. Please review!


	3. FIGHT!

Sorry it took so long to update it just that.....Tries to think up excuse I can't think. I"M LAZY OK! sorry about the short chapter, but i really can't think, soooooooo......................read on! Oh, and i don't own Inu-Yasha or SaiYuki. And they might be a little OOc, so don't hurt me!

The InuYasha Gang

Three Days After Kagome Left

"I can't believe it! All those demons and just ONE jewel shard."

Sango sighed. Ever since they had left that tiny village, all InuYasha had talked about was the fact that they had only gotten one jewel shard. They were heading back to Kaede's village.

"InuYasha," Miroku sighed, "You should be thankful we found a jewel shard at all."

"Feh. Why is that, Monk?"

"Well, it is because you sent Kagome away. She is the only one among us that can detect where the jewel shards are."

"We did just fine without her."

Now Sango spoke up. "InuYasha, it took us almost an hour to find where the shard was in the demons remains."

"Feh. Stop talking and start walking. I wanna get to Kaede's village before nighfall." Sango looked at him strangely. "Why is that?" InuYasha looked away. "It's the night of the new moon." Sango gasped. She had completely forgotten. "Well then why are we walking? Kirara," Sango called. Kirara changed into her larger form. She turned to look at the horizon. It was nearly night, but Kaede's village was only about two miles away. "InuYasha, go on ahead. Miroku, Shippo and I will follow you on Kirara." "Feh" with that, Inu-Yasha sped up ahead, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed onto Kirara.

As Inu-Yasha was running ahead, a strange scent hit him. It was...car exhaust? _What the hell...?_ Inu-Yasha thought, as he sped off in the direction it came from.

The Sanzo Party

"Guys, I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry." Gojyo replied, too tired to even argue with the chimp.

"Shut up," Sanzo snapped. With that, an uncomfortable silence covered the group. That is, until a huge weight hit the back of the jeep, causing Hakuryu to change from a jeep to a dragon.

A red clad, white haired demon stared at Hakuryu in wonder. It shook it's head and turned it's gaze on the other 4. Goku stared. _Golden eyes. Just like mine..._

The demon reached for his sword, as Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku drew their weapons. Gojyo laughed. "Your gonna fight us with that rusty piece of metal?" Sanzo grinned. "So now Kougaiji is sending assassins after us with only a rusty sword." Hakkai was more cautious. He sensed a great power in the sword. "Guys, maybe you shouldn't..." The demon only looked angry. "I don't know who the hell Kougaiji is, or what an assassin is, but this isn't just a rusty sword." Then the sword _changed. _

Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku were surprised. The sword was HUGE. Hakkai, however was more distracted. He just sensed something very strange coming from this demon. It lunged at them with its sword, nicking Sanzo (who cursed colorfully), but missed the rest. Hakkai took his chance. He fired off a powerful blast of chi, hitting the demon square in the chest. The demon only faltered a bit. Then the sun fell below the horizen. The demon......changed.

Soooooo........ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....................REVIEW! Please.


	4. She's here

Wow, I'm glad you people like it. I kinda though it would be really bad, but I like how it's going so far. i actually don't knnow whats going to happen next chapter, but i have ideas. Anyway, now that i've babbled on, I don't own either SaiYuki or InuYasha.

Inu-Yasha Gang

_Shit_. Inu-Yasha thought as the sun fell, and he changed. His fangs shrunk, his hair grew dark and his ears disappeared, reappearing on the side of his head as human ears. His sense of smell grew weak and Tetsiaga changed back. He was wide open for an attack. The others only lowered their weapons.

"What are you?" The golden eyed-one asked. Inu-Yasha didn't answer. He wasn't about to give out any information about himself. Then he heard something come crashing through the forest. The others heard it too. They all turned their heads as Kirara came through the brush.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" Miroku shouted as Sango jumped off Kirara and stood beside Inu-Yasha.

"What do want?" she addressed the four men. _Three men and one boy_ Sango thought as her gaze fell on Goku. The green-eyed man stepped forward. Sango's demon sense was off the scale. He was a powerful demon. "Sango!" Miroku called, just now getting off Kirara. "I don't sense any evil in any of these men."

Now Sango was puzzled. They were definantly demon, but... they weren't evil?

Miroku's gaze wandered over to each of these strange, new people. His eyes rested, momentarily, on Gojyo. Then his gaze fell on Sanzo, and he fell to his knees, head bent in prayer.

Sango and Inu-Yasha looked at him in alarm. "Miroku! What the hell are you doing?!" Miroku didn't respond, only continued to pray. Sango reverted her gaze to Sanzo. "Who are you?" She asked. Her very voice sounded deadly.

Hakkai introduced them. "These are my associates, Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo. I am Hakkai." Sango's gaze turned to Sanzo. "What are you doing here?" Sanzo didn't feel like playing 20 questions. "Where's Kougaiji?" Sango wasn't about to back down. She gritted her teeth. "Who are you?"

Hakkai stepped in. "Maybe we could just calm down, and answer each others questions?" He turned and whispered to Sanzo, "They do not seem to be associated with Kougaji. And the....well, he appears to be a very good fighter." "Feh." Was the only reply Hakkai got, as Sanzo turned away.

Miroku finally stood up, and straightened his robes. "This people are no harm to us." He stated. "Oh, yeah," InuYasha retorted. :And how do you know that?" "That blonde haired man is a monk, as am I" "Hn. So, he still could be evil." "He's a _Sanzo_ priest." Miroku said, as though that should explain everything. "Yeah. So?"

InuYasha didn't care what he was. He just wanted to know what the hell he was doing here. "So," Miroku said, turning toward InuYasha. "He is the highest of monks."

InuYasha still didn't care. "Lets see what they want." Sango reasoned. "Feh, fine." InuYasha said, as he turned away.

Sango looked to Hakkai and called, "We agree to stand down if you will. Then maybe we can sort this out."

"Very well."

Back at the Bone Eaters Well

Kagome threw her stuff out of the well and proceeded to climb up. _I know I came back two days early, but I'm sure Miroku and Sango won't mind. I know InuYasha won't_. Kagome thought as she hoisted herself out of the well.

As Kagome walked along the path to Kaede's village, it struck her how dark it was. _A cloud must be covering the moon_, she reasoned. She looked up, searching for the moon. She didn't see it. She shrugged, and continued walking.

After a few more minutes, she realized that the moon still wasn't out. She looked up again, and then it hit her. _The new moon_! Her steps faltered as she realized it. _InuYasha!_ She took off, running to Kaede's village.

She arrived in only five minutes, out of breath, her face red. She burst into Kaede's hut. "InuYasha!" She looked around, and realized that no one was in the hut. Not even Kaede.

She jogged to the edge of the village, where she saw Kaede standing, looking over the forest. Kagome followed her gaze, and gasped.

The auras she saw over the tree tops were amazingly powerful. One was InuYasha's and another she recognized as Sango's. She also recognized Miroku's, but there were four unfamiliar ones there as well. They glowed brightly in the darkness. InuYasha's was slightly different then normal, and Kagome knew he had changed.

Without a word to Kaede, she ran into the forest, using the auras to find her friends.

Sooo watcha think??? Good??? Bad???? Review. Oh, and I need suggestions for couples. So far, I kinda like the idea of Sango/Hakkai, but I don't know who to put Kagome with. There will be Kougaiji and his evil henchmen, as well as Naraku and his in it too. Oh and Fluffy. So, they're in the couple raffle as well.


End file.
